ZERO
ZERO was a sentient symbiote, appearing on Earth through the crash of a meteor onto a water fountain in a New York park. This crash would cause Mark Wellace and Ashley Lewis to investigate it and this would change the lives of both ZERO and Mark forever. ZERO would bond itself with Mark, engulfing him with a liquid armor and enhanced abilities. While ZERO would remain mostly dormant, allowing Mark to access its full capabilities and powers, often in tough spots he would take control, helping Mark out of them. There is no known communicative connection between Mark and ZERO. Biography Star Rider ZERO Season 1 At some point ZERO would be attached to a meteor piece heading for Earth where it woud crash into a water fountain in a park in New York. This crash would cause the New York Herald to send two reporters to the scene to investigate the crash. ZERO would soon bond itself to Mark when he comes near the water fountain and would be dragged with Mark all the day. When Mark was finally asleep, ZERO became active and took Mark for a spin around the city, destroying some houses and appartments. When Mark finally regained control over his body, ZERO used his water controlling ability to communicate with Mark and explain his name is ZERO and that Mark is a Star Rider. Later when Mark is being medically checked and attacked by one of the assistants, ZERO takes control of Mark and fights back against Dreadtooth. Ultimately ZERO agreed to let Mark be in control when he wanted to meet his son and that is when the bond between ZERO and Mark was called Star Rider ZERO. ZERO saves Mark's life several times during the heist on Drumont Holdings Bank, showing itself to be capable to absorb small physical objects and various venoms from Earth. While fighting the henchman from the Venom Gang, they perform the bonding/debonding trick a few times. When Mark and Ashley would be visiting Dellaville, he is just in time to save Mark from falling through a hole in one of the destroyed houses. He would use his powers of manipulating masses to catch the blow and land safely. He would then control the water to lead Mark on through the sewer system below the village. Powers and Abilities ZERO is incapable of speech, both speaking through any form or mental speech (as far as we know). Most of the powers and abilities of ZERO are unknown but what we have seen sofar are: *'Mass manipulation': ZERO is capable of amplifying his own mass. He can also fuse himself with any liquid and change the color of the liquid willingly. *'Water control:' ZERO has the ability to completely control the water on Earth. It is unknown if he can create it of thin air, but he can manipulate it. He uses this ability as a method of communication. *'Biological bonding:' ZERO can bond itself with species like Humans. Most notable cause is Mark Wellace. They also use this trick to prevent Mark from getting hurt by physical objects or venoms/poisons. *'Small surface melting': During the heist on the Drumont Holdings Bank, it is revealed ZERO is capable, when bonded with Mark, to be able to melt away small surfaces. This is shown when Star Rider ZERO melts away plates to get into the Bank. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Symbiotes Category:Star Rider ZERO